True Pain
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Post DOC. Yuffie is saddened do to her feeling for Vincent. Hurt by others cruel actions and words. After a breakdown she leaves. What happens while she is gone, and why did Chaos not leave? Yaoi content V/Y S/Z/C
1. Chapter 1

**True Pain**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any character or any the Final Fantasy 7 Idea's. I own a copy of all the games and of Advent Children that it.  
**

Yuffie watched as Chaos/Vincent finished off Omega. Wiess was defeated and Omega stopped the world was yet again safe. The Team of Avalanche victorious for the third time. But one problem remained Vincent was no where to be scene. He had vanished and all were concerned but none more so then Yuffie the ninja of the group.

Vincent had stolen her heart and she still had yet to tell him. Knowing he still loved Lucrecia and all she dared not to tell him. She was worried though fighting back the unwanted tears that threatened to spill. She walked to her home or at least the Shera. Thinking she may never get the chance to tell him of her feelings or anything else. Have the long talks again. Well she did most the talking and he just listened still he didn't push her away. Not like some of the team.

"Vincent…" she whispered to the dark air looking to the sky as she climbed aboard, and walked slowly to her room. She got to her and whispered it again and cried her self in to a restless sleep. She once had a crush on Cloud the leader of the group. Don't get her wrong the man was good looking and hot. The glow of those blue eyes and the muscle and build of him was to die for. But something about the mysterious gunman made her weak. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her. But that may never happen. That night she fell asleep crying and quietly sobbing so not to alert the others of the break in her cheerful demeanor.

Weeks would pass in the search for Vincent. She was getting to the point of giving up on the hope to see him again. She was losing hope in ever finding him again. She still loved him and wanted to hear his deep voice and smell that musky scent of his. She would dream him almost every night. One of her favorite ones was not even remotely erotic. He is holding her by the ocean and they watch the sun set. Feeling her heart begin to break with the idea of never seeing him again when the phone rang.

"Hey Yuffie speaking." She said and heard Tifa's voice on the other end of the line.

"Cloud found him girl." The excited martial artist said. Yuffie nearly collapsed. She was shocked to say the least and speechless. He was alive and okay. He probably wanted to think for a while. After a brief moment Yuffie spoke again.

"I am on my way." She said since it was all she could muster at the moment. Readying to leave Yuffie froze she was excited but then her thoughts went down a different track. [He still loves Lucrecia. You will….Never have him.] She told herself and then headed out and rode her gold Chocobo Blaze. She had named it Lightening but renamed it.

Hours would pass like seconds and she got to the group. Tifa was waiting for her as was the rest of the group including her secret love. Her only true desire stood before her. She hugged the crew up until Vincent. She wasn't sure he would allow her and she was afraid she would have the urge to kiss him. Plus she didn't know if he trusted her. Cid and Barret still made sure she never stole anything. The tears were coming back and she fought the urge to cry.

"You better now Vince? You had us all worried." She said and the man nodded. She looked away not to cry or looking in those crimson eyes that haunted her dreams. He noticed the pain and the lack of the rest of her questions. She had more to say but would not say it.

"Are you okay Yuffie? Is there something wrong?" asked the one she didn't want to ask. She would not have answered anyone but she wanted him to ignore her the most. He was after all most of her pain she would never be able to tell him that she loved him. She didn't want to hurt him and her nerves were getting worse. She shook her head no and ran. She couldn't say it to him. She was wanting to say that she loved him and that she wanted to be held by him. She ran to a clearing which was oddly enough was Lucrecia's cave. Where Cloud had found Vincent in the first place. She walked in and broke down. Not noticing the others had caught up.

"Lucrecia I shall never get what you have. The heart of the man we both loved. Vincent Valentine I love with everything I have and can never tell him because he loves you. I may…Why? Why can't I…" She let it all out. The tears she held back the wail of pain which Vincent fought to come and comfort her. She had just confessed her love for him. Though she was unaware they were there.

"I envy you Doctor Crescent. Only to a point though. People can trust you without a second thought. I don't get the luxury of that. Everyone I know doesn't trust me half the distance they can through me. People loved you and didn't even think about that either. I can't get that either. You hold the heart of Vincent Valentine and then betrayed him. I would ne…My friends would never have that from me but don't care. I would never hurt Vincent. But that doesn't matter. He loves you and can't move on." She said in tears her shoulders shaking and her body hurting. Her heart shattering because of the actions of others.

Cid and the group were shocked. That was even an understatement of there feelings. This was half because she loved the walking mystery known as Vincent. The other was their not trusting her. She after all was their friend but some of them had not treated her as such and knew it. She was now breaking due to it. Vincent had not done the mistrust thing but her love of him was breaking her just as much. He would admit to the love of Lucrecia still. However he was willing to move on though he was not aware of the ninja's feelings he was aware of his.

[You want her just as badly as she wants you don't lie. I know better and agree she is appealing and would make a good-] (Don't even finish that statement you vile creature. I don't even want to hear that. I agree she is good looking and very attractive. I wonder if it would be robbing the cradle as it were.) He spoke to Chaos the other reason he was gone Chaos had used a lot of energy. They were weakened and he needed the rest. He heard Yuffie speaking again.

"I can't and won't steal again. I won't take the throne of Wutai from my father. I…I…I am alone." Her last words and she lost consciousness. She fell into a dreamless sleep. Her face stained with tears and her body felt weakened. She was not going to be better by the time she woke. Vincent and Tifa were the only ones to realize this. Cloud knew what the girl was going through. He was with out those he loved as well. But his were all dead. The only solace was when he looked at the Buster Sword or the flowers in the old church. Yuffie was broken and only some seemed to grasp this. The knowledge that those she loved and called friends and Family didn't trust her anymore.

Vincent carried her back to Tifa's house and laid her on the bed that was given to her. Tifa crying herself because of what she had heard. That was too much to hear from the happy ninja. They had forgiven Reeve for spying on them and not Yuffie. That was not right. The ninja had every right to be mad. She had proven herself and they couldn't let it go.

"I am…" She couldn't say it. Tifa felt her heart breaking due to the pain of Yuffie's words. She not one of the one who did it but she knew some of her actions said otherwise. If only she could take back those painful actions. She felt guilty and sorry but the words would not come out. When she noticed the others she glared at them with a glare that said a thrashing was headed their way. More specifically to Barret and Cid for the careless and rude actions of checking their belonging every time Yuffie hugged them.

Vincent was thinking on something else. Yuffie the little ninja loved the beast he was. She deserved better then him. He was flattered though. He was certain that she was not lying about it though that emotional outburst was no deceit she was in love with Vincent and he knew it now. This was not what he had expected coming home from his rest. Maybe she would not be a bad choice though should she be fine when she woke. That was doubtful though she was hurt deeply and greatly. [Someone can cause pain and it is possible for someone else to fix that pain.] Said the evil creature. (Point taken but could I be that someone with so much bad surrounding me.) He was uncertain.

Cloud watched and knew the girl needed rest but also that someone would want to stay and be there should she wake. He tried to get Tifa out but she refused to leave. She wanted to be there for her friend. Cloud didn't even bother to ask Vincent he looked a little preoccupied. Though he didn't think it was with Chaos since he was to vanish with Omega. He walked the others down stairs and helped with the making of food.

The night went by and in the morning Yuffie woke to see two people there in her room. She resisted the urge to roll her stormy eyes when the one by the door clicked. It was Vincent the man she loved with her very soul. She was not expecting or wanting that right now.

[I disgust him probably.] She thought and fought the tears. Tifa was the second one laying her head on the bed beside her. Tifa had never really done anything wrong to her and was usually nice to her. She felt bad for what she was going to do. She had decided to leave and never come back. She was not going to look back either. Her next stop would be Godo to resign. She would not take the throne when the place had fallen so far. She had let on tear fall and that woke both. Tifa woke from the tear hitting her head. Vincent woke from the scent of the salt. She was not going to be able to sneak out

"Yuffie…" Was all Tifa could manage to say. She was shocked and happy to see her friend awake. She was crying again and smiling. She wanted so bad to talk to her friend. Tifa whispered after hugging her friend. "Vincent was in here all night too." She said and nudged the Ninja. Yuffie thinking of forcing a smiled but decided Tifa and Vincent would be able to see past it. The Façade would not help here. It was stopped more by her man of mystery.

"Yuffie we need to talk." He said and looked her square in the eyes. She was locked in to the crimson orbs she loved and wanted to stay there but he spoke more. "We all heard the speech you made in the cave of Lucrecia." She closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the disgust.

"So, that makes this easier. No need to lie to you all then. I will be leaving you all. That way you don't need to check on your things, or watch my every move, and make sure I don't steal from you all." She said in such a way as to seem unphased. She wanted to cry because Vincent and Tifa never did any of that but she was not going to lie to herself. She would be better off according to her. The truth being this was tearing her apart and she was dieing.

Tifa felt hurt by this. She had a feeling this would happen. Yuffie would leave do to the stupid actions of others due to mistrust. Also the Dark Gunman holds her heart and her feeling that she could never hold his affection so she never told him. She knew Yuffie would leave and they may never see her again and that hurt more the Aeris' death. That was something else someone who was not mentally right did that. They just didn't get there in time. This was harder to fix and partially Yuffie's own doing.

"Yuffie please don't." Tifa begged though it would be in vain. The pain was too much and too deep. There was no changing her mind unless something dramatic happened. Like Vincent confessing his undying love for the girl. It was just as likely as Cid quitting smoking and cursing at the same time.

Vincent saw the deep seeded turmoil in the girl's stormy grey eyes. Her aura and everything screamed of a soul drowning in pain. He knew this feeling well. He himself had this problem and knew if nothing else they could pull each other out of the abyss. The others outside the door were feeling guilty and that would not help this poor girl at all. That would only further her suffering. He gave the Ninja a hug and she froze.

"Yuffie I know that you are hurting because of something dealing with me. I want you to tell me when you are ready. You may not want me to know it but I want what ever it is to stop eating away at you." He said and to her while she was in his arms. She loved it. His scent was heaven to her. It was overriding all her senses. "Please rethink this." He said and then let go and Yuffie nodded.

The others came into the room and spoke to her. She talked with them and laughed. But noticed they were guarding themselves. Actions spoke volumes and not on realized they were doing it. That said even more to her then the thought out ones. She made the best of what she could since not one of the ones that just entered knew what she was going to do. At least not all of them did. She sighed and looked to them all.

"I guess my choice is made. You guard yourselves from me unknowingly and that is the worst of all. That means this has been going on long enough for it to be second nature. I am not welcome I will be leaving when I am healed. You all won't have to fake liking me anymore." She said and rolled over and fell asleep. She whispered the word Alone to herself once again. In the morning Tifa came up to check on the girl and she was gone. She came down stairs and cried. She was like that for the next few days.

Three days had gone by and Tifa had yet to stop crying. Her guilt for not noticing it sooner was overwhelming. Godo had said that Yuffie had stopped by and resigned her right to the Throne. She then grabbed what she wanted and left. He had not heard from her since. They all were looking for the girl.

Vincent went back to Shinra Mansion and headed to the Basement. Just as he hit the last steps he noticed he was not alone. He was cautious and had his hand on Death Penalty. Walking slowly he saw a figure in the corner. When the figure approached he realized who it was.

"Yuffie?" He asked and she walked even closer. She was not the same girl he knew from before. This saddened him even more.

"Don't worry I will be gone tomorrow I just needed a place to rest." She said emotionlessly. Her longing was still there though not as apparent. He was confused. He knew her reasons but something bothered him and was wrong.

"Yuffie why?" she snorted and looked at him with dead grey eyes.

"I thought that would be obvious. I disgust you all because of my past offenses. I won…" He slapped her.

"Why would you think that? You have never and will never disgust me. You annoyed at times yes but never disgust. I forgave those offenses long ago." He said in an angered voice but not harsh. He was frustrated that she would not come to her senses.

"I just know I… I…I am…I am alone. I am alone in this world. I annoy you and disgust the rest. I can't even tell you something that has been tearing me apart. But as I said I will be gone by tomorrow. Good night Vincent." She walked by him and up the stairs. He knew the once cheerful girl was gone. They had pretty much killed the Yuffie they all loved.

_Did you love it hate it. Let me know. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any more then a copy of all the produced products. All of Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.**

One year had passed and all had not gone well. No sign of the ninja had come up. She was hiding well where ever she was. Vincent had been living in Nieblhim with a few others. The group had come by recently to see if he had heard anything. He of course hadn't aside from the one time she stopped by to rest then leave. He had been living in Shinra mansion. He had done some repairs and refurnishing of the great old building. The Basement was more organized and he had mostly cleared out the monsters. Still some pretty much harmless one's left.

Everyone felt a wave of guilt when Yuffie was mentioned over the passed year. Cid and Barret's guilt was the worst since it was the stupid and careless actions that made her leave. That was not the only reason. Her love for the Gunman had been partially the reason as well and the gunman would always sigh. He couldn't understand what brought this on. The demon's in him made him a monster but she still fell for him. This confused the crimson eyed man.

He was currently reading a book in front of the fire place that had a fire going. A knock came to the door and he looked to the clock it read late so he put his hand to his gun and walked to the door. It was raining and he was not expecting anyone. He opened the door and was shocked. The girl that had been plaguing everyone was at his door. Her hands out and filled with the Materia that everyone let her use. He was no even more confused.

"Yuffie come in." He said and she walked in and then put the Materia on the table and looked to him. She was giving all that Materia back and going to buy her own. She had money and a reason for bringing it back. He knew a lot had changed her hair was longer and her body had filled out more. She was even easier on the eyes then before. But still those grey eyes looked dull. She had not gotten better with time. She was still hard and cold.

"I want you all to have them back. They were the groups since I am no longer welcome you can have them back. I figure that is fair." She said cold and dryly. He shivered at her tone. He felt as if he were looking at himself in an odd mirror he was like this. He missed the old Cheerful Yuffie. This one turned him on to a point she was cold and hard because of rejection. His heart broke but he didn't show it.

"Stay for a few nights please. I could use the company not much else besides a few harmless monsters." He said and received a nod from the girl. She was confused and shocked but neither showed. For a while they spoke and talked about old times. They stayed up for a while until she walked to a room and went to sleep. When he was certain she would not wake and was sleep he called the others. First Tifa since she was the one hurt the most and didn't deserve the pain.

"Do you re…" He cut her off.

"I have Yuffie at the mansion. Now get here quick." He then called Cloud and the others. He was happy to hear all the cheerful responses from the others. [She has become even more beautiful then be for. Maybe we should claim her. She would make a perfect mate. If only to make the cheerful girl again I am even getting chills from her tone.] (We agree she is amazing to look at. Plus I wouldn't feel as bad about sleeping with her. But the pain will be tough to work on. But we will be able to pull each other out.) He couldn't believe him and the Devil Chaos agreed on the choice but he had a feeling there was something more going on with Chaos. After the calls were all done he had been heading to bed when he was talking to Chaos.

Turning in he got some rest before waking early to make breakfast and get everything set up for the others to come over. He would not make it seem as though something was going to happen. He had made ham and cheese omelets pancakes and sausage. He had milk and orange juice on the table as well as water. He sat down and waited for his guess hoping she didn't go when he wasn't looking.

After a few minutes she came down dressed and ready smelling the delicious breakfast. She was hungry since she did her katas already and was well stretched. She ate and looked to him and the place. She was curious about his choice of home. HE could live anywhere he wanted.

"What made you live here Vincent I am curious? You could live anywhere why here." She asked and sighed contently. She was full and somewhat happy.

"To remind me of all I have lost. Also a reminder of the group when we were whole and saving the world. Plus of the cheerful ninja I loved and miss." He said and she looked questioningly at him.

"Did…" she stuttered a bit at the question.

"I cared for you more then I wanted to admit some times." He said to her. She shook her head and was trying to deny it.

"No…You're…lying…" She shook even more and fought the urge to kiss him to test that theory. She ran for it and ran straight into a hard chest. Looking up she saw the blue eyes she used to love and the Chocobo colored hair. It was Cloud and he held out a hand pulled her up and hugged her tight. The SOLDIER was happy to see her.

"YUFFIE!!!" Came the squeal of Tifa and she tackled the Ninja. She was confused a bit about what was going on. Tifa on the other hand wanted to pinch herself to wake up. This could not be real. Her sister was back and was right here. She was glade to see she was talking to Vincent. She wanted to talk to the girl herself. Unsure if Yuffie would talk to her at all. She looked still as cold as before. Cait Sith and Nanaki came in next they greeted her with joy and smiles.

"I don't…" the shock was not hidden as her voice trailed off. Especially once she saw Cid and Barret walk in to the room. She didn't move since they were the most untrusting of her friends. Thinking a hug would never go without a quick check of things. But that was not what happened Barret crossed the distance and hugged her tightly. Right after that Cid did and then pulled out a Materia for the girl. It was a mastered Odin Materia.

"I gave all of mine to Vincent." She said dryly. Her tone made chills pass through all of them. It broke their hearts and made them regret their past actions even more. She thanked him though.

"Yuff's I'm sorry for everything that I did I went to far." Said Barret and rubbed the back of his head. Yuffie nodded and accepted the apology.

"Look I know you all want me back to the old cheerful girl. Also back with the group so we can hang out. But I can't my old self was…" She didn't get to Finish. Tifa had slapped her and hard.

"She was my friend, my confidant, and sister. I miss her. She was the girl I could talk to and know this I forgave her a long time ago. I didn't think she wanted to do that." The enraged and broken Martial Artist said. She was hurt that Yuffie thought she had to be this way. Yuffie would not change that view. Because unknown to them she did to protect them from some very dangerous men.

Vincent was sitting on the couch and had fought the urge to defend Yuffie. She needed a wake up call. She needed the realization that now they all had forgiven her and welcomed her. They wanted her back to show her that they cared. They all cared but none like Vincent and Chaos did. Yuffie sighed and sat down on the opposite end and fought tears. She was at a loss for what to do. Tifa and the others went to their various rooms.

"What am I supposed to…mmph…?" Vincent crossed the distance and kissed her. He let some of the passion seep through the kiss. Then pulled back and held her.

"First let your self feel Yuffie. Let us know what you are feeling we can't fix something we are doing if we don't know we have done something. Let your self cry if you need to. You can cry on me if need be." He said and let her lean on him and cries. She did need it. He knew she didn't want to listen but she did cry and did lean on him. She wanted to be difficult and all. But the tears were coming warranted or not. So she let herself go.

"Why? Why?" she repeated the one word. Effectively confusing the Vampiric gunman. He was at a loss for what she is talking about.

"Why what my love?" he asked and knew she missed the "my love" part. Either wise she would be looking at him. She was still crying and balling.

"Why can't I be…be liked? Why can't I be happy? I try to be…I…"She was noticing the others coming in and more specifically Cid and Barret. She stopped and looked then saw Reeves and Reno who ran to Tifa and hugged her. She hugged him back. The rest of the Turks were there as well. Since Cloud called Tseng and asked if they could look for the Ninja. It was Vincent's idea but Cloud had to make the call. "Why can't I please people with out having some lose trust in me? My father had me stealing Materia to turn Wutai in to a tourist attraction. He wanted to make money more then have me happy. I lost the trust of my friend because my father had me stealing from them. I lose my friends over a lie. I can't win." She said and collapsed.

Vincent at that point was still holding her. So she never hit the floor but was still conscious. He wondered the reactions of the others since most didn't know Godo had her doing the stealing for his personal gain. The truth can be more crazy then fiction after all. She had not said all she wanted to yet.

"Yuff's I apologize if I was harsh on you. You're my friend still and mean a lot to us all. Plus it would be wrong of us to forgive Reeve for lying to us and spying on us not forgive you for the stealing. He proved useful and we forgave him." Cloud said. She forgot all about Reeve being the Team Spy. He turned on Shinra after that whole incident.

"I am too." Reeve said and hugged the girl.

"B…But I don't understand how… Vincent did… did…" He nodded to the unspoken question.

"I called all them last night while you slept. Now is the time to clear the mess up." He said and looked to the girl in his arms. She spoke to the crew and he let go of her while all the others were distracted. He had one last call to make and that was to Godo. He didn't need to interrupt this time of calm and peace. He told the ruler of Wutai that Yuffie had not shown up and that they were still looking. It was a needed lie.

"Vincent who?" He shushed her and finished the call and noticed that she was confused. After the call he kissed her forehead and walked back the group which nodded in their agreement that it was the best decision. "Why did you lie to my father?" She asked not at all unhappy but wanting to know.

"Because I don't want any hassle right now. For he finds out you are here he will be over demanding you go back to the operation of stealing Materia and that you take the throne. We don't want any of that while you are here. I will tell him in the morning. Anyway we have things to tell you so relax and just talk." He said and sat down and pulled her down with him. The conversation started up again. Cid talked about him and Shera. Barret talked about Marlene, Elmyra and him.

Cloud stood away from them quiet not much had changed besides him moving back to the house he grew up in. Which was here in Nieblhim and refurbished. He had no new love since his heart was with three dead people. Two men and one woman held his heart. His love was Sephiroth, Zack, and Aeris. He would never love anyone like he did them.

Tifa had exciting news though she was a soon to be mom. The father was Reno and she and Reno had been dating. She had made everyone receive a tea shower courtesy Reno. Since he was just finding out himself about the fact he was a father to be. He was happy and hugging Tifa.

Yuffie realized how much she missed the group and teasing the Turks. Especially Reno since he usually deserved it. That would be minimized since he was with Tifa but there would still be some. She missed calling Cid Grandpa and hanging out with the rest of them. The late night girl talk sessions with Tifa. Especially when one of the subjects was the dark gunman holding her right next to her. He held her with one arm.

"Thanks guys. Especially you Vincent." She said and hugged him. He gave it back. They talked some more. Then Tifa wanted to talk to the hyper ninja alone just the girls. Pulling the girl to Tifa's room. They sat on her bed.

"So do you still love him?" asked the pregnant Martial Artist. Her answer was Yuffie blushing. "We all heard you talking to Lucrecia about it. He was shocked though a typical he didn't show it much." Yuffie turned to the side and looked out the window thinking to herself.

[They must never know what I gave up and what I have done to protect them. Especially Vincent he would break and go back to the old self pity Vincent. I love you my Gunman but I can never stay with you.] She said.

"Yeah well I still can't say it." She said and walked away. Tonight she would leave. There was a reason for her need to leave. They just never knew it.

That night she snuck out and never noticed Cloud was still up. Following his gut he followed her. He wanted to know what had her leaving when everything was getting better and they all had changed to make her feel better. She had been acting strange and preoccupied all night. He wanted to know why.

When she noticed she had him move and protected him from an attack. She ran by and he followed shortly after. All he saw was a horde of monsters and on Ninja but something told him his question was about to be answered.

They were at the mountains and the fight that was there was summed up with on name Vincent. It was a Vincent fight with a Shuriken that was ten times bigger. The attacks were quick and effective the first time. She was a female Vincent and a bit more agile. She was trained as a Ninja so her precision was better then most normally. This was better then all the Wutaian ninja's he ever met.

He ran back to tell the others what he saw and never noticed her following him. She knew he would head back to the others and something told her that was not a good idea. But Neither expected what they met their. Especially to see the Shinra Mansion surrounded like it was.

Yuffie was shocked as she walked back. The men that were torturing her were there and waiting. She hide and then threw her weapon at a few of the men. Cloud watched and followed her lead by hiding. She had noticed all were outside minus Vincent which was either good or bad. As it hit ten men it decapitated them.

"You promised they would not be touched." She called out and her voice rang threw the area as she moved swiftly and silently.

"You left the area." Said a man in white. She sighed. Knowing a bargain was needing to be made.

"I had something that needed to be taken care of and you were late. You can't have my friends. I will come quietly." Said the Ninja. Tifa was shocked by the comment. This couldn't be happening. What was the girl doing?

"I want Valentine girl!!" Yelled the man. She threw her Shuriken and killed ten more. Moving yet again to another spot. She would do this to confuse the troops looking for her. She did it when she spoke to. Though it came from all over. They would never find her.

"How about you take my offer and leave it. Or you all die?" She said the man nodded and then killed over due to a bullet through the head. Yuffie killed the guards and then came out of hiding. Groaning at the up coming questions. She never wanted them involved but that was impossible now thanks to Vincent whom came up and kissed her forehead.

"Yuffie?" Tifa was concerned and confused. Yuffie sighed and looked at the group. She was well aware of the effect this incident would have.

"We all will need to take a seat for this." She said and walked inside. They all followed her lead and walked inside. They all wanted to find out what that scene was about.

_You read it now review please. I want opinions please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other then copies. Wish I owned more I would make more money.**

Sitting in the living room every one waited for Yuffie to talk to them. She looked distressed about the whole thing. Wanting this all to be a dream and she would wake to find herself in some cave somewhere. Unfortunately that was not the case and she was in the main area of the Shinra Mansion. Getting ready to spill about the happenings over this whole situation. That was not anything like what she wanted.

"After Deep Ground and my vanishing act I ran into a group of scientists near Midgar. Nothing seemed off till I noticed the files of the Jenova Project and Chaos Project. I attacked and got beat. After a while they realized who I was and asked me to say where Vincent was and I didn't answer. I couldn't since I didn't know. Also because no matter how much I felt like it. I couldn't give you up to them. So I became the experiment." She said and Vincent came out of the shadows. He was shocked and angry.

"WH…what?!!" He asked shocked about the whole thing. Then he looked at her.

"I had no choice. I refused to get you all into this. I couldn't say where any of you were." She said and looked down away from the eyes of those she cared for. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell them you all made me mad. I still would never give any of you up." She said and groaned.

(Not her!! She…she did nothing to deserve this.) Vincent thought. He couldn't believe his ears and no less what was being said.

"Yuff's thanks for the protection. I ju…" She shook her head and sighed.

"That can't happen anymore. Vinnie made sure of that." She said receiving a growl from the one in question. "But we can all leave town." She said and looked to her team. They all nodded and ran and got something to be gone for some time. After getting the clothes and supplies they then headed for the exit of town.

Running was what they did for the good portion of the night. For hours they ran and didn't stop. Not wanting a battle in town. When a good portion of the crew got tired they decided to rest. They found an open area and rested. Well those that needed it. Minus Vincent and Yuffie because they were enhanced do to the experiments on them. Those that needed the sleep would get it and the others would keep watch.

Everyone decided that they would have a first and second watch. The first watch was Yuffie and Vincent. Which they took willingly and the others went to sleep and knew they were going to be safe. Yuffie sat on the other side of the fire listening to her surrounding. Vincent sat calmly on the other side.

"Yuffie I have a question." He received a nod to continue on talking. "Well why did you seem angrier when the man said he wanted me." She looked even more away from his eyes and sighed. She knew this question was going to come. She just wished he had not asked it now.

"You he…" She went to give a reason but he shook his head.

"I want the real reason not the cover up." He said and walked to her. She was quiet. She didn't want to say it.

"I don't think I am ready for that. It would mean facin…You heard my confession to Doctor Crescent." She said and Vincent nodded. Get close enough to touch her. She was nervous she could literally lean forward and kiss Vincent on the mouth.

"I want you to tell me. I need you to tell me directly." He said and held her. He was waiting for her to tell him the answer while enjoying the feel of him holding her. She was nervous he could tell and she was quiet. He was having a hard time getting what was so hard. He didn't understand that until it dawned. She had been holding it back for a while. He had held her heart for so long and she hid her feelings that entire time. Now she was…

"I have loved you for so long Vincent. I still do but…I can never act on them for you still…mmm" He silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you too Yuffie. Lucrecia will always be apart of my heart. But I love you." He said with love. He was kissing her with passion to emphasize his point. He did love her. Pulling back she was weak from the kiss she was breathless.

"Vincent I…" He kissed her to silence her again. Pulling back he held her even tighter knowing should he let go she would fall. She leaned on him for more stability. She was at a loss. He was being the guy she had always imagined yet so Vincent. He was loving yet still distant all at the same time. She loved every second of it.

"Yuffie is there…?" she interrupted him this time.

"Let me have this Vince. I won't be able to again." She said and kissed him. After that Vincent gave her a night to remember. Making her wish the night would never end. For this was the best night of her life. She was with the man she loved.

When she woke his cloak covered them and the other Scientist was there. Vincent woke right after her. She sighed knowing that they were in trouble now.

"Don't even think of protecting them for they involved themselves. Mister Valentine you can't protect especially for sleeping with you." She looked defeated.

Yuffie loved the previous night his and her passion and love blossomed. She wished it had never come to an end. Also she wished it could happen again. Last night had given her a taste of what her life could have been had she spoken up sooner. Since she hadn't now she was paying the price. The man she loved and all her friends were now in danger.

"I won't but please give us one day to take care of a few things please. I beg of you give us this." Yuffie said and the scientist thought for a moment and then smirked. He had wanted one thing he wanted from this girl for a long time. Now he might get it. He was the most perverted of the scientists. He now was looking at a very naked ninja and he wanted it all the more.

"Only if I get you like mist…" He was silenced by a very angry and very protective Chaos. The Ex-Turk smiled and growled. Vincent was still present and accounted for, but Chaos had come forward when the scientist had started to suggest defiling **his ninja**. Yes Yuffie was now both his and Vincent's mate. He had claimed the Ninja as well. He would never let them touch what was his.

"You will not touch what is mine mortal!!" He said very angry. His claws were ready to strike. He was not a pleased demon. He blocked the view of his mate.

"Oh he does exist and is quiet powerful. This fact is interesting and fascinating all at the same time." But Chaos was not as amazed or amused. Plus he had an interesting note to add to things. His mate was going to be in a tight spot for a while.

[Host our beloved mate carries our child. We must not let the scientists get a hold of her and find this out. I will defend her as best I can. I will die before she is hurt.] (Yuffie is…I can't wait. I must inform her as soon as possible.) Chaos watched as the man backed off. He was growling right now and very much intimidating this crew. His chosen mate was with child and this scientist was a big threat.

"You will give her what she desires with out defiling her with your own twisted desires. If you don't you face my wrath mortal." He said and then growled at them. The mysterious man nodded. Meanwhile Yuffie dressed behind the demon which defended her from the evil of the scientists. She was shocked that Chaos had said that she was his. Now what would she do this beast scared her. Galian beast was cute. She has wanted to pet it for a long time. Though she is well aware that it is a beast of destruction it looked like a big cat like monster.

"You have one month. Then we will return and take you all. Use this time wisely." He said and left. Vincent came out and held his love.

"Yuffie we need to talk. I know have questions. But I need to explain a few things kay?" he said receiving a nod. "First Chaos sometimes chooses one female to mate with and keep. He has decided you are that girl. Secondly he was away of finding things out. Yuffie you're…pregnant." He said happily yet cautious.

"I…I'm…p…Pregnant. I'm having a baby…with you." He nodded to her statement. Yuffie was shocked, scared, and happy all at once. She wanted to have Vincent's child but not this way. She was on the run from crazy scientists. What would they do to her unborn child?

She was so shocked that she didn't move for a while. Her mind was racing and not coming up with any logical thought. Then in a flash she tackled Vincent to the ground and kissed deeply. Her mind so filled with the excitement of the pregnancy. Her one true love had made her pregnant.

"I had wanted that for so long. Now it is true." She said and laid her head on his chest. It was quiet neither realizing the others were watching. Nor did they realize they were awake.

Tifa smiled at this. Yuffie had her love finally but she always had him and never knew it. Vincent never let it show to anyone. They were all well aware he cared for her the way he did the others. As the saying goes hindsight is 20/20. Looking back the signs were there but no one read them right. He had never wanted the Ninja to know unless he was certain she returned the feelings. She did and never wanted him to know unless his were away from Lucrecia.

Cloud was amazed as well with the situation. He was also jealous too. Though he never let it get into his attitude. His mind wandered though. His times like this with Zack in the mess hall. It was never this obvious. Zack had been one to sit next to him beside Reno on occasion and Zack would put his hand on Clouds leg. Then he and Sephiroth would hold each other in Seph's apartment. Aeris and he would do this at night when no one was around. He missed these days.

Everyone was surprised but they never let the two know for some time. Cid and Barret were glad to see the happy and cheerful Yuffie back and not the cold one. Nanaki and Reeve were happy as well. Though no one said anything though they all knew they should. The show brought out some memories come for some and others it made them blush.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have some questions." Tifa stated with the clearing of her throat to let the love birds know they had people watching. Both nodded in response and moved a bit away from each other. "The first being what will we do with Hojo JR.?" Tifa asked then noticed a shrug from the Ninja.

"No idea. I have never tried for the sake of you guys. Not this time though. I need to…Never mind." She was going to say find an away to stop this but her Galian Beast growled. She didn't need to go down that road and knew it.

"Next what is up with Vincent and you?" Yuffie blushed and looked to her Vampiric lover who offered no help. Save for holding her from behind.

"N…" Yuffie was stopped by the looks she was receiving from her friends. She blushed deeper. "We are together for now. The how long though is up in the air. I want for ever but that depends on the upcoming events and the way this thing works out." She said and leaned on Vincent. She sighed and placed her hand on his. Which no one even thought to notice was over her stomach.

Vincent watched the various reactions of his friends. They all seemed happy about the whole thing. He knew based on the looks of earlier they had heard him tell her she was with child. That even made them happier. Vincent was not certain if they knew Chaos was going to be leaving after the battle with the scientists. He did make one other observation that they were like one big family. Each person falling into place as a certain role.

Yuffie shocked to say the least. She never expected this from the others. She had wanted this feeling for a long time to come. She was smiling again and loving the feel of the smile. Something about this whole situation, minus being on the run from made men, again felt right. She was fight back the tears that threatened to spill. She for once was not forcing the smiles with the group. The smile was a real one and worth it.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble guys." This got the group to look up. Not understanding where this was coming from. She continued. "I just wish you all had not gotten involved in this mess. You all have suffered enough. Some suffered more then others. I didn't want…" Vincent stopped her right there sensing where this was going.

"Yuffie appreciate the sacrifice you made for us. I know you gave up a lot. Especially when it came to me you suffered greatly. But you have suffered as well. You suffered because of your father, the scientists, and the uncertainty of others. You deserve a break. A heart can only take so much and you have dealt with a lot." Vincent said looking in her stormy eyes. She was fighting even harder not to cry. Of course the gunman noticed this.

After talking for a while the group minus Yuffie, Nanaki, and Cloud went to sleep. Vincent was asleep near a tree and Yuffie was sitting near the fire. Cloud was curious though because the girl was being extra cautious. Caution was fine but this was inching to Paranoia. Yuffie knew something they didn't the scientists were waiting for her to sleep. She was certain they had someone tracking them. Who was waiting for her to go to sleep and then would let them know.

"Why aren't you sleeping Yuffie?" The blonde swordsman asked. Yuffie sighed and looked to the sky. She was at ease somewhat.

"One time I had escaped and had made it to Lucrecia's cave almost. In exhaustion I collapsed and fell asleep right there in the mountains. When I awoke again I was in the lab again." She said and they understood. She was making sure that didn't happen. That would make them more defensive should she become tired and need the rest. He knew that meant either she rested in the day at inns or hotels.

Morning came and they went to finish up a few things that needed taking care of. Vincent was aware that Yuffie was still in a bit of denial about the love between them. She let him keep giving her the affections he was giving her. He wanted her to never doubt that his love was not true. He was not lying to her when he said those three words. He had only said them to one other and that one threw them back. Yuffie was not but she was used to the Vincent that was still in love with Lucrecia. He still had a place for Doctor Crescent. His heart was now Yuffie's. That would never change.

Sitting in the mansion Vincent was reading while Yuffie was leaning on him. His free hand was resting gently on her stomach. Her hands were on the one on her stomach. She needed the sleep. Being as she hadn't had a good nights rest in a while.

"You hungry dear?" Vincent asked and she nodded. He placed the book down and walked to the kitchen. He started making dinner. She would need some extra food being pregnant. Plus he wanted to spoil his girl and all.

Yuffie felt like she was walking in a dream these last few days. Waiting for her brain to give her the clue to wake up and find herself in the Lab again. She was completely was confused. What was going on? She kept asking herself every time she turned around Vincent was doing something that said he was all hers. What happened to the Vincent that was still obsessed over Lucrecia, and wanted nothing more then to have her up walking in the world of the living? She was happy but confused. She had thought it was all to get her back as the happy and hyper Yuffie. This was all proving different. Even when they were just relaxing in each others presence he was loving. Her hand fell to her stomach her unborn baby was growing. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She walked to the kitchen and sat watching her mysterious lover making dinner. It smelled delicious. She heard the beasts in her head getting excited but she calmed them. Vincent had still not clicked that she was no longer the complete human she once was. Chaos she didn't think was getting it to click and she wanted that to remain so for a long time. She knew it would come out some time but she was going to fight it as long as she could.

Vincent was making Chicken Cordon Bleu, a tossed salad, and Au Grotten potatoes. For desert they were going to have Vanilla Ice cream Chocolate syrup with whip cream and cherries. He knew she was watching her and he was glade to capture her attention. He loved when she would just watch him. But that was when she seemed to retreat into her self for a moment and then come back and looked at him with eyes of confusion and longing.

Yuffie was salivating at the mouth from the smell of dinner. As Vincent brought out the food she was shocked by the plating and everything. She was being spoiled and knew it now. She really wanted to cry and fought it. This was way too much for her.

"Why…?" That was all she could get out. She was stunned by the food and his loving look. He was giving her the world and she didn't even ask for it.

"Because of all you have done for me and the others. That and I want to." He looked at her as he said this and she was speechless. He leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips. He kissed her to get her attention.

She kissed him back with passion. As they ate dinner, which she loved, they talked about some of what has happened. After the group had separated was the topic and she was laughing at some of it and also realizing how much she had missed. She was joking with Vincent and laughing at some of the things going on. Inside though she was hurting about the fact she had missed so much. Tifa and Reno becoming an item then Tifa ending up pregnant. Everything else that had happened. Her carrying Vincent's child. This whole thing was a little too much for her.

Vincent watched as the emotions passed across the face of the young Ninja. He watched as she became distant and knew what was passing through her head. She was feeling overwhelmed and a little shocked. When the group was all together last time she was here the group had realized what they had been doing because she confessed the pain to Lucrecia in the cave. Now she realized they all loved her a great deal and didn't mean to hurt her. She was also loved back then by the gunman she wanted and had never told. She was now aware of it all and was pregnant from said Gunman. Also now she was unable to protect them from the monsters that she was keeping at bay for so long.

"Yuffie come with me." He held his hand out after dinner. When she grabbed his hand he lead them downstairs to the basement. She was nervous and looked around but he squeezed her hand and calmed her. He led her to the room he was found in. In there was a bed and furnishing instead of coffins. He also had photos and paintings that he did. Two were of the group others of various landscapes. There were quite a few of her in various positions and poses.

"But…" she stopped seeing one that caught her eye. It was her standing near an ocean looking over the waves. The night sky reflecting off the water with the moon glowing brightly in the sky. She was leaning on a tree with a thoughtful yet sad look in her eyes. She was stunned by the realism of the picture. She wanted to reach out and tell the old her it was going to be okay. Yuffie was well aware it was a picture. "Wow you are a really good at this kind of thing." She said and walked to him. Her hand fell to were the baby lay with in her. "I knew I hurt you all by pulling my disappearing act. The problem was I felt out of place. I mean I stole from you all and then I am the one that is least touched by Sephiroth. I mean yeah my mother was murdered by Sephiroth. At the time I was not operated on. Mako was not an energy source for Wutai. I was the odd one out. I felt and saw the connections between you all." She finished. He could see why she thought it was necessary to leave the crew. He had never thought of the similarity between the entire group. Minus the Ninja they all had something that connected them to Sephiroth. Even though he had more info then her on their mutual friends. He too for some time felt out of place with the group then he found the connection. Most had some link to Shinra, Hojo, and Sephiroth.

"Yuffie you're as much apart of the team as I am. Sure you made us all angry at some points but you are a member of the team. You were the one I could talk to. The problem now is that we partially switched roles. You started to close up." He said and earned a giggle and a smile.

"Thanks Vinnie." She said playfully. He growled and knocked her down to the bed. Vincent pinned her to the bed. His face inches from hers.

"Don't call me that." He said and then kissed her. As each second ticked by the kiss deepened. She groaned and moaned as his hands wandered her body as the kiss became more passionate. He loved having her this close. He partially regretted not telling her sooner about his feelings. They could have been doing this for a long time now. He started to undress her. He was going to take her again. Luckily it was fairly early on in the pregnancy.

[Host careful our child is with in her. I would like to see it.] Vincent knew this but cared not. He was aroused by her and wanted to feel her again before it was too late to do so. He was started and had no plans to stop. Pulling back all that anyone would see in his eyes, before he leaned in and started leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, was longing, lust, and most importantly was love. He loved her and planned on showing her how much.

(I can't believe it he really does love me. I can't believe I have a place in side Vincent's heart.) The Ninja thought before all thought left her mind as she felt the love he had for her. His heart was hers and she knew it now. The man and demon both loved her. Though she had no idea about how much the demon known as Chaos was in love with her. Chaos planned one day to let the little Ninja know how much he loved her. She kissed him with passion she had hidden for so long. She couldn't be happier. For another night the passion they had for one another was out there in the open for the other to know. Chaos stayed out of this one. It was Vincent's night with their little spitfire Ninja. He would want one like this for himself. He would voice so though at a later date.

_There will be a lemon in later chapters. Warning to all readers on will be a Yaoi Lemon. I like Yaoi scenarios so if you don't please don't continue to read. It will be a ZxSxC pairing so don't continue to read if you are not up for it. Read and Review please. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Don't own still. If I did you be reading this in a book instead.**

The month came and went in a flash. Yuffie now one month pregnant but there was something odd to it. She was showing like eight to nine months. No one knew what the experiments did to the gestational period of the pregnancy. Vincent was with her as they approached the spot where they were going to meet the Scientists. He walked and held her from behind. As they got to the spot Vincent kissed her head and let her go. He wanted to protect her from these bastards. He wanted the baby safe as well.

"We are all here now what?" Cloud asked and noticed Yuffie sigh. She was not happy with this part and it was visible.

"Now we wait. This is the part I hate the most." She said as Vincent sat down behind her. She leaned back on him. Her eyes closed and she almost immediately went to sleep. She had become more tired lately once she got heavy with child. He held the little ninja in a protective and possessive manner. This made Cloud curious but he would never ask. Vincent smirked under the cloak and looked to the leader of their group. He decided to answer the unasked question.

"Chaos and I have taken Yuffie as our chosen mate. I will marry Yuffie after this whole thing is over. Yuffie though appears to be around eight to nine months along is only about one month along in the pregnancy of our child. We mated officially but I know she will want a true wedding. I have yet to ask her though." He said and looked to the sleeping girl in his arms. Knowing the others were worried when he brought up Chaos. "Do not worry Chaos would not hurt the one he has chosen. Nor will he let anyone else hurt her. He would never stand for it." He said and looked as if he were looking up and was actually listening to Chaos.

"So you really love her huh?" Cloud asked receiving a nod from the Gothic Gunman. Vincent was falling and fast for the Wutian girl and could care less about it. Twice now he and the girl had made passionate love to each other. The first time she conceived their unborn child. He would be the first to admit he would never tire of her body. Now he had to protect the ones he loved. The child and his soon to be wife were very vulnerable. He was watching the darkness. Knowing when they all fell asleep that would be when the strike would occur. He and maybe Cloud could stay awake for months without even starting to need sleep. [Not our beloved ninja. Not while with child.] The demon stated. (You are right though I hate to admit it. She needs our protection while vulnerable like this. She will need all the rest she can get.) Vincent retorted half upset. Cloud saw the look in the Gunman's eyes.

"What is it?" The Leader asked. That gained everyone's minus Yuffie's attention. Yuffie was fast asleep.

"Their waiting for us all to fall asleep. Yuffie and Tifa will get tired easy because of the strain of being pregnant. Few others and I can last for months with out sleep. The rest after about a week will be tired and need rest." He said and saw the ninja stir a bit.

She turns in his arms and stays fast asleep. He smirked and it reaches the eyes for all to see. Cloud felt the happiness in his chest for his friends and their happiness in the arms of others. They found their special someone to love and cherish and fight for. He on the other hand looked to the sky.

(All my loved ones are long since gone. One died by my own hands. That is a very sad thought. Once you think about it.) He thought to him self. One time Tifa had come to him for the love she sought and he had to turn her away. He told her of his love for Sephiroth and Zack. She knew of his love for Aeris. He hated hurting Tifa that way. He had to though he saw her as a friend and maybe a sister but nothing more. He had once a long time ago. SOLDIER changed that. He fell for Sephiroth before Jenova took over. He fell for Zack as well. Now they were all gone. He loved them all though.

"Don't let her go if you can help it Vincent. You may one day regret it." He said and sighed quietly he thought forgetting the gunman's demon improved hearing.

"You know the…" Cloud interrupted the train of thought.

"I was in love with Sephiroth before he lost his mind to Jenova. Zack during training and Aeris before Sephiroth killed her. I know the pain of losing someone you love. That is why I never said anything to you about Lucrecia. I wanted to beat you for Yuffie when I noticed how close you two were and not doing anything." He said sadly. He was leaning on a tree when he spoke. Vincent was well aware Cloud had been tired. He probably spent the month going to various places to see what he could do for help and slept very little. Cloud would be falling asleep soon.

Vincent sat and thought about the child inside Yuffie. He was remembering the visit they had to the doctor a few weeks ago. Problems could arise due to the experiments on both of them. He still didn't know what all was duplicated in Yuffie he didn't think the demons were. He was worried about it. He wanted to know what was different but what the doc had said was not what he had expected.

_Flashback_

_Vincent after much convincing on his part brought Yuffie to a doctor to monitor the pregnancy. They walked in to the building and waited to be called back. He noticed in a few weeks she looked to be about five months along. He was defiantly worried about that. That meant a faster growth rate for any other child they might have in the future as well. He wanted to know if the child was safe. He knew Chaos could tell but he wanted to see it._

_Once they reached the room Yuffie had to change to the examination gown. Since they were doing a check on mom and child. He was fighting back a hard on now though. She was to far along now for that. He would have to wait till the child would be safe. He could hear Chaos laughing though he knew the demon was no better. Chaos was giving him a hard time about wanting the delicious ninja and couldn't touch._

_Moments later the doctor came in and examined the girl. Her belly exposed and the gel was applied and the ultra sound machine revealed the child. The doctor was shocked to see how developed the baby was and so was Vincent. He didn't show it but was quite shocked. The child looked fine though and was quite health._

"_Are you sure she is only a few weeks pregnant?" Asked the doctor. Vincent and Yuffie nodded at the same time. "Well despite the extreme growth rate the baby is healthy. You have a healthy baby boy growing inside you." The Doctor had to leave for a moment and when no one besides the demon was looking through his hosts peripheral vision the baby showed how like mom and its daddies it was the wings were growing on its back. Chaos hid this. He had seen the wings for a second._

_The doctor came back and said in a few weeks the baby should be ready to come out and then they would be parents to a health baby. That is if the growth rate held true. Which he was 70% certain it would. They smiled and thanked the doctor. Yuffie heard the purring of her Galian Beast though said nothing._

_Flashback end._

Vincent could tell any day now she would be giving his son new life. They had decided on a name Vinnie would be the boy's name. Chaos was going to have an heir and that pleased the demon. He wished it was his true heir but this would work. Vincent growled but knew the demon was only wishing the girl lusted for itself too. Vincent was about to have a second son. His first was Sephiroth.

Reno, Rude, and Elena showed as the others woke. Reno went straight for the mother of his unborn child Tifa. She was only about four to five months along in her pregnancy and was showing the baby bump proudly. He looked to Vincent and Yuffie in confusion. Tifa explained since they didn't know what the experiments had done to Yuffie when it came to being pregnant they were going with the experiments. Reno nodded and smirked at the thought that was going through his and Vincent's head. Tifa was the first to conceive and the second to give birth.

"Vincent why…" Tifa was never aloud to finish as Yuffie woke in pain and was screaming it out. She was in labor and they were no where near a hospital. He had expected it early but not this early. His baby was coming. Tifa was shocked and no one knew what to do. But a hospital would take too long to get too. "She needs a hospital." Said the martial artist and looked to Vincent.

"That will take to long to reach and it would not be wise to move her." Said Vincent and the others nodded.

"She will want the father here and the Scientist would follow anyway." Said Cloud and the Martial Artist nodded to that and the others looked down at the Ninja in pain. They never noticed the Scientists walked into the clearing.

"We can help…" They said and everyone moved to defend the helpless Ninja. Nanaki spoke to help them deliver the child. With a few choice Materia and a little Team work they delivered a healthy baby. The mother was exhausted. Vincent the proud father cut the umbilical cord. "We could have helped out." The first one said. Vincent and Nanaki growled at the comment. Yuffie would have had she had more energy and been more awake.

[Host let me kill the mortals. The one he…] Vincent interrupted the demon.

(We block his view of our mate in her undressed state. If we could call one of the others…) Just then Cloud moved to block the view of Yuffie. Vincent's body morphed to Chaos and the demon went to kill. He would never let these vile mortals touch the child he helped create. Chaos was not happy at all. The "mortal" would never touch what was his. His demon eyes burning with the barely contained rage he felt for the humans audacity.

"Chaos please stop our son is with me. They will not get him." Yuffie stated and Chaos stopped. Yuffie had realized they were waiting for the child to come to get them. He growled and moved to be next to his beloved Ninja and their son.

"You will never touch my son." He said and held his son. With him present and on edge neither side was moving. Since he was defending the ones he considered important. He kissed his son and chosen on the head.

"Fine we will leave the child alone for now." They said but before they got too far Chaos had attacked. He called on his Satan Slam attack. No one had guessed he would use that attack on them again. Most of the enemy fell to the attack minus one of the scientists. He smiled at the attack thinking the demon was now to preoccupied with his lover to attack again. How wrong would he be.

"Your foolish to think I will stop at that to keep my mate and heir alive, and away from you mortal." He said but heard a demonic growl rip out from behind him. Yuffie was in mid of letting a beast for threat on her child. Galian beast started to come out and she stood and then collapsed her body was still weak. Her own demons wanted to be shown they were present. She looked up with a feral look in her stormy eyes.

The scientists looked and was shocked as the demon was coming out in the girl. If they had known this they would have gone for immaculate conception, and seen the beasts come out they had no idea they had succeeded in give her them. He was so excited and started to write down the information. "We need to finish off the procedures on you miss Kisaragi. After all you are not done yet. An incomplete project is never good." Earning a growl from Chaos.

"You will not touch her ever again fool." He said and charged the man but he vanished before the demon reached him. He growled only to hear a whimper from two being's behind him. Turning he saw his son in tears and Yuffie on the ground in pain. [Mistress we need rest. So we can heal from birthing our son.] Said the Galian beast hearing resounding agreement from the others. She sighed at them. (I just wanted them to know I was not completely down and was willing to defend Vinnie too. Not just the fathers.) The beasts understood just felt immense pain. Chaos was at her sighed in seconds. Noticing that she was still not the only one present in the forefront.

"Why have you not stated that you had the demons as well." He asked. Knowing that his host wished for the knowledge as well. He knew she may not answer. Since Galian Beast was a hair more dominate right now. He saw that she was still weak and needing rest. He laid her head on his lap as Vincent came back to the forefront and looked down, and petted her hair. He was so gentle with her.

It was then he realized the others were not in any danger just him Vinnie and Yuffie. So he decided to leave with the other two as soon as Yuffie was well enough. He needed to do this for her and their friends. The others were no in any danger as long as they were gone. He watched the others for a bit and knew that the group was fine for now. He would not be moving for a bit anyway. She was using him as a pillow. Vinnie in her arms.

Hours later the woman woke and Vincent was the one in the control and looking at her. "We need to leave the others and lead the bastards away. Plus we need to talk. You are more like me then you have said. But let us be on our way." He said and looked to the girl he loved. She nodded and ran with Demon possessed man. They left a note letting the others know what they were doing to protect them. She wanted to stay with her family but they needed to protect them. That came first. Plus they would protect their son.

As they ran Yuffie answered Vincent's statement and Chaos' comment the previous night. "I have three out of the beast's you have. I do not have Chaos because there is only one. But they thought they had found something similar. I had run before they could find out. I needed to get out of their and all. Plus the need to return the items the group gave me." She had said and looked to the man she loved. He was hurting but kept running. "Can we rest I am not a full strength Plus Vinnie needs to be fed." She asked and he nodded.

This would be their Life for a while since the others would be safer this way. The Scientists only wanted them and not the others. Chaos was still acting strange with Yuffie he actually loved her and this concerned the Gunman since he didn't know all about the demon. He did know that the demon scared Yuffie and he was a father to Vinnie. He looked to the boy and smiled at their son.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed as they were on the run. Kill small weak batches of the guards and some of the foolish Scientists. Knowing that they were having some good luck with this. They had their son and each other but the relationship between them was booming. Having spent this time alone getting to know each other they now wished to marry. After this was done of course. Though their more intimate moments never stopped. He loved hearing her scream in ecstasy.

Their current heading was Junon. Vincent and Yuffie running to make sure they are never caught. Having been running for three days though with a young child. He turned to his lover. "We should rest here. Vinnie is tired and we are almost there." He said and watched as the woman he loves pulled out a tent for them to sleep in. Vinnie having been placed in and nestled close to his mother for warmth. He smiled at his family. He loved them both and would protect it with his life. As would his demons.

On Their journey he found out Yuffie had three out of four demons. She missed one similar to Chaos. Though it made sense being that he was one of a kind. She was still able to surprise him with it though. Since normally she never changes. The one she usually uses is Galian Beast. Hers was More a black and sky blue in color though still deadly. She was powerful and just as affective as he was.

"I miss the others Vincent. I miss Cloud, Tifa, and all of them. Tifa and Reno are married and have had their child by now. More then likely the others have found lives of their own. I feel bad for leaving them behind. They just wished to help." She said and the gunman nodded. "They are better off with out us though. They are safer." She said and nodded off to sleep. She was tired and knew why they left. She didn't have to like it though.

Next morning they woke and did their normal routine. Feeding the baby and making breakfast for them. Packing up and then heading towards their destination. Hoping that they could get the scientists to leave them alone. As they get to Junon they begin shopping for items for the road. Walking through various stores they see a news report from Midgar.

"The team of Avalanche have recently be taken by a mysterious group. They group left a note that the members Yuffie and Vincent are to report to the Shinra labs here in Midgar as soon as possible." Said the reporter and they looked to each other. Knowing that the others were in trouble. They needed to get to them and soon. After gathering what they needed they took the first ship back to the City of Midgar. Yuffie fussing and worrying for her friends. Vincent worried for his friends and his lover. He knew that she only wanted them safe.

On the boat to Midgar's Continent they sat in mild Silence worry etched on their faces. They would need to leave Vinnie in someone's care while they saved their friends. For certain they were not walking in with him their. For he would be in terrible danger. After they decided a safe place they left to the location. Neither expected what they found.

As they walked to the building they kept having the feeling like something was off. The closer they got the worse the feeling. "Vincent something is not right here." She said and looked to the Vampiric gunman. He nodded his agreement. Looking to his and Chaos' beloved ninja and spoke softly.

"Be cautious." He walked on forward. This could be a trap by the insane scientist. They would never know for sure.

As they entered the building the uneasy feeling grew. The dead silence adding to the feel of the air around them. Reaching the start of the science lab they saw blood trailing everywhere. Also dead bodies littering the floor. It was a slaughter. Not one person was alive in the area. Yuffie found herself thinking of horror movies. Being as almost everything in the area was dead. Yuffie still had a tight grip on Conformer. She was a step or two be hind Vincent.

They reached the cells and went to free the others they noticed they were out and armed already. Which shocked the other two. "How did you..." the question died on the mans lips with Clouds look. He had a feeling the answer would not be one they would like. Being as their leader was looking to the ground as if not sure how to answer it without angering them.

Cloud walked forward and looked right at them. "We were saved by people we all know to be dead. One was one I watched die. The other one we killed and I have been having haunt me in my memories for a long time." He said as the sound of two sets of foot steps approaching. Vincent and Yuffie stiffened and whirled around in time to see ghosts to them. One had spiky long black hair and an outfit similar to Cloud's but purple. The other was none other then the ex-General Sephiroth.

Vincent took a defensive stance but Yuffie touched his shoulder having noticed something before her lover. "Vincent look in Sephiroth's eyes the madness is not present. That is not the man we have called our Enemy." She said which was half true. He was not the version they all fought. But he was the one to attack her home. She blew it off anyway.

The Gunslinger did as asked and was shocked. The insanity was not present nor was the threat minus to those not living. He relaxed a bit and stood down. But still was in a protective stance between the two and his beloved Ninja. Wanting nothing more then to see her and their son safe from harm. He was not going to let his guard down so easily.

"You and the little lady are fine man. I nor Sephiroth will hurt her." Said the Unnamed male. He looked to their leader as he spoke.

"Zack They don't know you like I and Sephiroth. I know your here for a reason though I don't know what. All I do know is that we are safer with you two right now." The one known as Zack nodded in agreement. He knew that the other two would not know neither were there to hurt them. Sephiroth more so since before he had.

"We were sent on be half of the planet to end this work once and for all." Said Zack to the group. Watching their reactions to his words.

"How do we do that? We can't ask them to stop." Said the ninja and the others nodded in agreement to her comment.

"We will need to find their base of operation and then kill them and destroy all files on the Chaos and Jenova projects. So no one can pick up where the madman known as Hojo left off. After all the world will be better off without him and those like him. In the sense that he was a mad scientist that needed a reality check." Said the former General. He looked to them and they were shocked. His voice still worked. Cloud saw Yuffie tense and then relax. He had shocked her.

"Well how do we find them?" Asked Vincent though he knew that the answer would not please him.

"Your lover knows where it is. Being as she has escaped there before." Said Zack. He knew the feeling the Gunman was going through. He would never want Cloud to be the one tortured and then have to return to the place it started at.

Yuffie tensed and thought for a minute. "There is like a dozen locations. Which one?" She asked and looked to them. Knowing she had a guess. She held Vincent's arm and sighed.

"That should be the easy part Yuf's since it would be the better guarded and more active." Said the blond and the others just waited and she looked deep in thought. Noticing for a moment she seemed a little distant.

**-Thought's-**

"**Which is it? I have been to so many and they were all heavily guarded. Since they wished to keep me and Vincent inside they needed extra guards." She thought to herself and the beasts inside her. She used them to her advantage and got along with them. Seeing the advantage to have another to look at a different point of view.**

"**We believe the mountain or the one in the water are the more likely choices. Since they were harder to reach then the others. Also were more secured." Said the Galian beast. Which had Yuffie thinking. Then she remembered something.**

"**Thank You I believe I have the answer but I want to wait for a bit for we need to get used to our new companions"**

**-Thought's end-**

"I believe I know the main base but I want us to get to know each other better. If we go against them as we are now we will fail. This is not just the mother in me speaking. We would back stab each other right now. More Specifically some of us on Sephiroth. If the planet sent him Aeris might as well have. I would rather not disappoint her." She said and that woke the others up. She was right. They need to build their trust in each other. More toward the Avalanche team and The two new Swordsmen.

"Well we can go find some better accommodations and retrieve the children. Since they are not safe anywhere." Said Tifa and noticed Yuffie was all for it. Since they would have two young children with them they needed to pack more supplies.

As the group was leaving the lovers all paired up where they could. Knowing that soon the group would be whole and the others would have their loved ones close to them. Vincent leaned down and kissed his beloved Ninja. Knowing another long conversation was going to come. He looked to his son and his and Chaos' little Ninja. Their son was Beautiful much like his mother. Black hair and Stormy Grey eyes with a tint of Red. Vinnie had hints of Chaos as well. They had a feeling that at one point wings would show.

Right as they reached the cave Vinnie started to cry. He was hungry and was wailing. His disguise dropped and they saw the wings of a demon on the boys back. He had to little bat like wings and his eyes were more red. The Grey still present. Yuffie sighed and looked to Vincent to the others but to them she was staring and shaking her head at the boys other father.

"What did Vincent do girlie?" Asked Zack. Good question but the one she was focused on answered. He did this while appearing before them.

"She was looking at me not my host." Said the insane Demon. He looked to his lover smiling as she got comfortable and fed their son. " I had a spell on him to disguise his true self. My Heir will need this so his mother is less paranoid about him being around others. I wish her not to worry to death after this is all said and done. After all it would be pointless for me to..." He cut himself off. This caught their attention.

"For you to do what Chaos...I don't want you to avoid it this time. This is the second time of you commenting on me die later and it being pointless for..." She cut herself off. "You don't plan to live do you?" She asked and was shocked by the slow nod.

"Vincent my Host will live for by that time I will have found my way to be separate from him. However it will be for yours, Vincent's, and our sons protection. I do truly love you little Ninja. This is more then lust and me protecting my child. This is I want you to live and be happy. For once in the times I have done this I love the mother of my heir." He said and caressed her face. Not doing more then that. He wanted to, knowing that it might be to much to fast.

Yuffie was frozen when Vinnie began to fall asleep after drinking his fill off mom. She didn't know what to say. She just had Chaos of all beings say he was in love with her. Not only that, but he was willing to sacrifice his life for her. She didn't know what to say at first. She was a little concerned now for her son. Since he would never know one of his fathers.

"Why would you..." She was silenced no by the briefest of kisses.

"A conversation for another time. Right now know the words I speak are the truth. I will die for you my love." He said and let a shocked Vincent have control. He never expected this. Never once had he expected the demon to just say that. He guessed it was going to be him to say so. [Shows what you know of me my host. Now get the camp set so or chosen will not have to.] He said and Vincent went about doing so. Noticing his possible other son and Cloud were close to one another. Similar to him and Yuffie. As were the other man named Zack and Cloud.

Now that he was looking at it. It seemed they were involved with each other all around though they were not doing much right now. He was concerned a bit but let it pass. Minus him being with Chaos it was no different then his relationship with Yuffie. Smiling he saw the son of his former love Lucrecia happy though nothing showed outwardly. He knew what to look for.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you smile Vince." Said Tifa and Vincent looked and shrugged it off.

"Having been with Yuffie for so long only natural some of her transferred to me. Plus helping create our son I could not help it now to display my joy." Said the normally silent gunman. He knew this was true. As the group had been fed and were hunkering down. He realized the next day would prove eventful. For he knew Yuffie would want some answers. Plus he had a theory to share with the others. More specifically Sephiroth.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site,

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Chibi-Taisho

Ithilwen Faelivirn

MadHatter'sLover

Feline-sisters21

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
